


Nice and Easy

by manic_intent



Series: Close Up Magic [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Light BDSM, M/M, Prompt: Cuff me officer ;-), That No Powers AU where Jimmy has a bad day at work, and Scott tries to help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent
Summary: Jimmy padded over into the living room proper, where Scott was crouched at the coffee table before the TV, frowning in concentration over a black velvet cloth. Playing cards were strewn over the carpet, the table, and a battered notebook scrawled with notes. Scott nudged a silver coin under a card, flicked away the card, and made the coin disappear.“Saw you pick that up,” Jimmy said, and grinned as Scott yelped and dropped the coin he’d palmed into his hand.“Shit! Didn’t hear you come in.” Scott started guiltily gathering up the mess on the carpet, then he looked closely at Jimmy. “You all right?”





	Nice and Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/gifts).



> Prompt by johanirae: Jimmy x Scott “Cuff me, officer ;-)” “First of all, that’s an entirely improper use of law enforcement tools.” 
> 
> The No Powers AU was meant to be a once-off, but then I got back to watching Fool Us and Ryan Hayashi’s routine is incredible. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLuZA_ow79E

Jimmy had good and bad days in the Bureau. On good days he made a difference, even if it was something small, like developing a new lead on a case. On bad days, people died. 

Today there’d been a string of good and bad calls. Jimmy had made some of the good ones, one of the bad ones. Making the arrest never felt good when there was so much that went wrong along the way. Jimmy dragged himself home past midnight, bleary-eyed with grief and rage and exhaustion. Kicking off his shoes at the door, Jimmy nearly tripped over a discoloured pair of sneakers that’d been left by the shoe rack. 

Jimmy took in a slow breath. That explained why the living room light was on. He checked his watch. Two in the morning. Ah. That’s right. He’d given Scott the keys to his place a week ago. Jimmy padded over into the living room proper, where Scott was crouched at the coffee table before the TV, frowning in concentration over a black velvet cloth. Playing cards were strewn over the carpet, the table, and a battered notebook scrawled with notes. Scott nudged a silver coin under a card, flicked away the card, and made the coin disappear. 

“Saw you pick that up,” Jimmy said, and grinned as Scott yelped and dropped the coin he’d palmed into his hand. 

“Shit! Didn’t hear you come in.” Scott started guiltily gathering up the mess on the carpet, then he looked closely at Jimmy. “You all right?” 

“Yeah,” Jimmy lied. He rubbed a hand over his face and made himself walk towards the shower, shrugging off his suit. He doubted his dry cleaner would be able to get the gunpowder residue off the arms, but he lived in hope. He hung it by the door and got into the bathroom to clean up. 

Scott knocked on the bathroom door as Jimmy was getting into the shower. “Sure you’re okay?” Scott asked. 

Jimmy bit back the snarl that built in his throat and broke his retort against his teeth. “Yeah,” he said. The lie sounded even less convincing this time.

“Right,” Scott said carefully. “Can I come in then?” 

Jimmy closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. Then he pushed back and turned on the spray. “Fine.” 

Scott sidled in with an exaggerated precision that made Jimmy frown. “Someone’s had a bad day,” Scott said, holding up his hands in a playful gesture of surrender. He walked into the shower, clothes and all, and grinned at Jimmy’s incredulous stare. “I wanna cast Calm Emotions.” 

“Roll for initiative,” Jimmy said, growing a little amused despite his black mood. Close up magic was only part of Scott’s repertoire—he and his business partners also ran a surprisingly lucrative D&D sideline as DMs. Jimmy had read the rulebooks once on a quiet Sunday afternoon when Scott had been constructing elaborate sets out of plywood.

“Fiiine, be that way. You _could_ just choose to fail the saving throw.” Scott angled in for a sloppy kiss, backing Jimmy up against the tiles. The warm spray was pleasant over Jimmy’s shoulders but it couldn’t be comfortable for Scott in his jeans and socks. Scott didn’t look like he cared. He was kneading Jimmy’s ass, licking into his mouth. 

“Mm, why would I do that?”

“Because I’m in your party?” Scott could really work a pout. Being as handsome as he was let him get away with things that’d have just come across as immature on anyone else their age. It was easy to forget that Jimmy was younger than Scott. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Jimmy said. His ugly mood was slipping though, sliding away as he stripped the shirt plastered down over Scott’s shoulders and tossed it into the sink. Scott grinned, more boyish than seductive. Scott didn’t act like a man with his kind of good looks—he didn’t even appear to be aware of how handsome he was. It was surreal that a man this beautiful could be so completely disinterested in the politics of beauty. Scott confused Jimmy’s instincts all the time. Sometimes it was irritating. Today it was a good distraction.

“Bad day?” Scott asked, pecking Jimmy’s nose. 

“Yeah.” The admission was easier to make now that Jimmy was distracted by trying to strip Scott of his pants and underwear. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“Made a bad call. People got hurt.” 

“Oh.” Scott eyed him soberly. He kissed Jimmy’s throat, nibbling tiny kisses over his shoulders. Somehow he could sense that Jimmy was not in the mood for platitudes or easy words of comfort. In the beginning, Jimmy had been unnerved by how easily Scott appeared to be able to read him. Nowadays it was just another thing that he liked about Scott. “Hey,” Scott said, nuzzling a kiss against Jimmy’s mouth. “You got work tomorrow?” 

Jimmy frowned. He probably should head in to the office. Paperwork to do. Loose ends. “Yeah, why?” Jimmy asked. When Scott merely nodded and eased his hands up to Jimmy’s hips, Jimmy let out a soft breath. Grabbed Scott’s hands and pushed them back down. “I’ll go in late.” 

“That’ll be the day,” Scott said, though he pressed eagerly flush against Jimmy and kissed him on the mouth as he rubbed his fingertips down into the cleft of Jimmy’s ass. “Lemme take care of you tonight, okay?” Scott asked, barely audible over the shower. 

Jimmy shivered. He usually preferred to run life by his rules, all of it. Scott often squirmed into the cracks, eased through his rules and defenses with a charm so natural that it was impossible for Jimmy to even feel offended. It still took effort for Jimmy to nod, curt as the gesture was. Scott grinned, joyous as he nudged a thigh between Jimmy’s legs and kissed him through prep, until the water was starting to run cold. Jimmy was relaxed as they dried off. As he started to head out of the bathroom, Scott bent to pick up their clothes and let out a startled laugh as Jimmy’s FBI-issue handcuffs slipped out of his jumble of clothes and clattered on the floor. 

“Sorry,” Jimmy said, flushing. 

“What for?” Scott picked up the handcuffs and shot Jimmy a wicked little grin as he dangled it from a finger. “Ooh, cuff me, officer.” 

Laughter hiccuped out of Jimmy in fits and starts. “Stop it. Firstly, that’s an entirely inappropriate use of law enforcement tools.” 

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

“It’ll hurt. No padding. Won’t be fun. Seriously.” Jimmy grabbed his clothes and the cuffs from Scott and pointedly dumped it all in the sink, holsters and all. 

“What if I buy ones with padding?” Scott asked innocently, though he allowed himself to be hauled out into the bedroom. “I mean. Think of the possibilities. I’ve actually been arrested before. You’re an actual cop. This could be so wrong that it could be right. _Or_ I could be the cop and you could be the felon.” 

“No. _No_ ,” Jimmy said, as Scott walked him back to the bed and pushed him down over the covers. “I don’t even want to think about it.” 

“Pssh. Where’s your sense of adventure?” Scott kissed him as Jimmy started to argue, still grinning. “I could buy one of those Sexy Police outfits. Give you a pat down. You could criticise all my attempts to properly Mirandise you. Bitch about how I’m not cuffing you properly.” 

“You’re hurting my brain,” Jimmy complained. Scott snickered, stretching for the side table, his leg slung against Jimmy’s belly. Jimmy leaned up to press kisses over Scott’s ribs and got pushed back down. 

“Said I’ll take care of you,” Scott said, as he fished out condoms and lube. “Relax. Try not to overthink things.” 

“I don’t overthink things.”

“Says the guy who once got into an argument with me over damage dice.” Scott grinned as he settled between Jimmy’s legs and lubed up his fingers.

Jimmy sniffed. “Anyone who thinks daggers don’t do a lot of damage—” He hissed as Scott pushed a slick finger into him with little of his usual care. 

“Nope. Nope. No more arguments over how the rules are wrong. The rules are the rules.” Scott kissed Jimmy as Jimmy started to retort. Jimmy grumbled but let it slide. Let himself relax into getting stretched out, enjoy having to do nothing but lie back against the bed. Tried not think about how he was going to need his sleep, about how he was going to have to visit people in the hospital tomorrow, how he was still waiting for news from the ER. Scott kissed Jimmy apologetically as he winced at the third finger. “Almost there sweetheart. You’re doing so well.” 

“I’m not,” Jimmy said, the words dragged from him before he could help himself. Scott frowned, and Jimmy sucked in a harsh breath. “Sorry. Can’t get away from my head.”

“That’s okay. Hey, if you just wanna sleep—” Scott stopped as Jimmy shook his head and nudged the heel of a foot against Scott’s back. “Can I use a couple of your ties?” Scott asked as they broke for air. 

“Why?” 

“You said no to the cuffs,” Scott said, with a sly and dirty grin that made Jimmy suck in a soft breath. 

“Okay. Sure.” 

“Be right back.” Scott scooted off the bed so eagerly that Jimmy had to laugh and lean up on his elbows. 

“How long have you been thinking about that?” Jimmy asked. 

“Every time I see you put on your suit and do up your tie in the morning I feel like jumping your ass,” Scott confessed. He came back to the bed with a couple of Jimmy’s black ties looped in the fingers of his clean hand. He pushed Jimmy onto his front and started to bind his wrists. “If you wanna tap out at any time—”

“I don’t think you can tie any sort of knot that I can’t get out of if I want to,” Jimmy said. Especially not with silk ties.

Scott bit him reproachfully against his throat. “It’s a trust thing, okay? Think of a safe word.” 

Jimmy thought this over. “Proficiency,” he said, and smirked over his shoulder as Scott pulled a face. They’d had an argument over that too, one that had ended with Scott hitting him with a cushion and wailing something about how D&D was “just a fucking game”. The proficiency rules for D&D made absolutely no sense either, in Jimmy’s opinion. 

“Ooh, you’re really trying to push my buttons. But I’m gonna be the bigger man and let that one pass.” Scott finished binding Jimmy’s wrists. “Comfy?” At Jimmy’s nod, Scott said, “Second one is going over your eyes. Okay?” 

“Fine, but it’s not gonna be much of a blindfold. It’ll be inefficient.” 

Scott was trying badly to swallow a laugh. “You are completely ruining this and yet. Somehow. You just make me want to fuck you even more. What even.” He looped the silk over Jimmy’s eyes and knotted it against his skull. As Jimmy thought, the makeshift blindfold wasn’t going to amount to much. Would probably slip before the night was over. He was about to say as much when Scott let out a shaky breath, close to his spine. “Jesus, baby. You look so good.” 

“Doubt it,” Jimmy said. He kept himself fit, but he was close to the wrong side of forty and he knew it. Scott grumbled something and kissed the back of Jimmy’s neck, licking down his spine as he nudged what was obviously a heavy erection against Jimmy’s thigh. The reverent kisses against Jimmy’s back against his bound wrists made Jimmy feel a little less ridiculous about being bound naked on his bed at his age. 

“Believe it, babe. Can’t actually believe I’m here, actually.” Scott licked Jimmy’s tailbone and chuckled as Jimmy cursed. With his sight gone, Scott’s long-fingered hands stroking his thighs and ass felt somehow more intimate. Jimmy twisted against the knots on his wrists and gasped as Scott blew a warm breath down the cleft in his ass and pressed slick fingers back inside him. Normally Jimmy got bored of being fingered quickly—if he was in a rare mood to be fucked he wanted to get to the main event asap—but today he shuddered and let out a broken breath as Scott’s fingers nudged against his prostate. 

“Okay?” Scott whispered against Jimmy’s ear. Jimmy hadn’t even felt him shift up, and he flinched. Scott froze. 

“Yeah.” Jimmy grit out. He was fighting his instincts, pushing away the knowledge that he only needed to flex his wrists just _so_ to get loose, that he could nudge off the blindfold if he rubbed the side of his face against the sheets. That even with his arms bound he could probably overpower Scott. Jimmy breathed out, let it slide. “Yeah,” he said, more quietly. 

Scott kissed his cheek. “Can’t believe you’re letting me do this to you,” he said, hushed with something like awe. “You’re gorgeous.” Jimmy sniffed. “Come on, you _are_. You can’t be self-conscious about that.”

“Not self-conscious. Just logical.” Jimmy had never cared about the politics of beauty either, save where it might relate to his work. 

“You’re way too confident for that.” 

Jimmy was confident because he knew how to kill people. Hide the body. Get away with it. It was why he was as good at his job as he was. He just worked backward from the body, factoring in a perp’s superpowers only as an afterthought. Motive mattered, and logic, and circumstance. “Maybe,” he said, instead of telling Scott the truth. Scott hummed. He turned Jimmy onto his back, arranging him to make sure he was as comfortable as he could get. Kissed Jimmy as he pressed in, slow and overwhelming today, inexorable. Daring Jimmy to push back, to squirm free. Jimmy tried to concentrate on breathing. Someone was making strangled little gasps, like a wounded animal. Him. It was him. 

“Doing so good, baby,” Scott whispered. 

Jimmy turned his cheek into the pillow and moaned. Made himself lie back and take it. It was easier than usual. The pressure and pain were blanking everything out, a sensory bypass of heat and lust. Scott was stroking tenderly up and down his flanks, peppering kisses over his shoulders. When he started to move, eventually, it was only in tiny rolling thrusts, like he couldn’t get enough of being inside Jimmy, like he needed nothing else. 

Scott kissed Jimmy’s forehead and mouthed over his blindfold to his nose, down to his mouth, breathing harshly. Slick fingers closed over Jimmy’s cock, stroking him off as slowly as Scott was taking him. Pain was easing into a fullness that made him breathless. Scott was worming past Jimmy’s defenses again, this time without subtlety. He was blanketing Jimmy in. Breaking him down. Jimmy was distantly aware that he was groaning Scott’s name, hoarse and low. Chasing orgasm. Being in the dark was focusing him down, scattering idle thoughts. Scott was gasping something against his ear that Jimmy couldn’t pick out. He stiffened, going still against Jimmy’s hips, bucking once. “Shit,” Scott gasped, “god damn. Jimmy.” His hand slipped against Jimmy’s cock, trembling, and he breathed in sobs against Jimmy’s throat and Jimmy was untangling all at once, deliciously inevitable. He breathed. Scott went quiet, his cheek pressed over Jimmy’s chest.

The ties were ruined and Jimmy’s arms were going to be stiff tomorrow, but Scott was so pleased with himself that it was hard to feel irritated. “Better?” Scott asked, snuggled in bed. 

“Better,” Jimmy said and closed his eyes. “Thanks.”

“I should be the one thanking you, babe,” Scott said, and kissed him on his temple.

#

“Again,” Jimmy said at breakfast, watching Scott’s hands.

Scott smirked. He reset the coins at four corners on the kitchen counter and tucked an arm around his back. Four coins under four cards became two coins under a card, then three, then all four silver dollars were under a card. Magic. Jimmy hadn’t even heard Scott pick up the coin. 

“How’re you doing that one-handed?” Jimmy demanded. Scott’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

“I’m not done yet. You know what they say about size and matters?” Scott flicked the four cards back onto the counter. Snapped his fingers over the one closest to Jimmy and tipped away the card. A huge silver dollar now sat under the card. “Hey presto.” 

Jimmy sat back on the kitchen stool with a scowl. His brain hurt. “What.” 

“I spent all week coming up with this one. Neat, right?” Scott said smugly.

“One-handed,” Jimmy complained, because he loved and hated close up magic all at once. Puzzles like this got under his skin. Just like Scott. His phone pinged him urgently. “I have to go. Tell me how you got the large dollar under the card.” 

Scott leaned in and plucked a coin out of Jimmy’s ear. “D’you have a dollar for my thoughts?” 

“Come on. I have to go. Just tell me.” 

Scott kissed Jimmy’s ear. “The answer is magic, sweetheart.” 

“ _Scott_.” 

“What’s that? You don’t have money?” Scott shook his fingers inches from Jimmy’s face, and the coin disappeared. As Jimmy sighed, Scott rested his elbows on the counter. “There’s a magic word.”

“Please.” 

“Nope. It’s ‘abracadabra’.” Scott opened his mouth. The dollar was on his tongue. He spat it out and laughed at Jimmy’s furious stare. “How else am I gonna get you to think of me all day? Go to work, baby. See you later.” 

“I’m going to make you regret this,” Jimmy promised, as Scott blew kisses at him over the cards. 

“I’ll give you a hint if you meet me for lunch.”

“Fine,” Jimmy said grumpily. He obsessed over the coins all over his drive to the Bureau office and only realized when he was parking that he was calm, that the bleak mood that usually took him after truly horrific days had eased. His mind was clear and he had Scott to thank. He stared at the car park, then palmed out his phone.

 **Jimmy** : Probably can’t make lunch. Dinner?  
**Scott** : sure  
**Jimmy** : Quince?  
**Scott** : lol yeah right  
**Jimmy** : Serious.  
**Scott** : how would you even get a reservation  
**Jimmy** : Magic.  
**Scott** : funny  
**Scott** : haha  
**Scott** :  
**Scott** : ur not fucking kidding are you  
**Scott** : I don’t even  
**Jimmy** : 7:30pm.  
**Scott** : ASDFKGHF

Jimmy sent a contact a text, waited for the response, then got out of the car and adjusted his tie. A memory of last night wormed free, of Jimmy pushed into the bed with a tie like this pressing against his eyes. He shook his head, smiled to himself, and went to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Refs:  
> All the fic titles in this story are names of card tricks from here http://www.cardtricksite.com/tricks/master.htm  
> Yes you can actually work as a professional D&D master. Probably only have enough demand in NYC or SF though. https://www.wired.com/story/its-a-living-meet-one-of-new-yorks-best-professional-dandd-dungeon-masters/


End file.
